1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flower sleeves and methods for manufacturing flower sleeves.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,234 to de Klerk et al. discloses a method and apparatus for manufacturing sleeve- or bag-like containers, as well as such container (the so-called flower sleeve). FIG. 1 of the drawings illustrates the flower sleeve 1 disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,234, in which the flower sleeve 1 includes a first lower container part 11 and a second upper container part 12 that are connected at two lateral edges 13 thereof. The wide opening edge 111 of the first container part 11 is connected by tear portions 112 to an extension 113 forming a tear line extending at a distance from the wide opening edge 121 of the second container part 12. However, the sheet-like first and second container parts 11 and 12 are made of non-elongatable material such that the lateral edges 13 are apt to break. In addition, the wide opening edge 111 of the first container part 11 must protrude beyond the wide opening edge 121 of the second container part 12 and thus is time-consuming in manufacture. The present invention is intended to provide improved flower sleeves and improved methods for making the flower sleeves to eliminate the above problems.